BadA Arthur and Slightly Hurt Eames
by Paradox-Imagination
Summary: This is the point-man at his finest! Just being Bad-a   and taking care of Eames!


**A/N okay another one! I don't know how this will turn out so here goes. I just want some bad-ass Arthur/Eames. So enjoy.**

**Phenomenon**

Arthur and Eames sat tied up back to back. Arthur's head rests on Eames. Eames smirks. Just like Arthur. Never go down without a fight. Their captors had to drug the point man because he insisted on fighting while Eames simply went along with the gunned men. Arthur shifts in his seat minutely.

"I already alerted Cobb about this." he says.

"How?" Eames asks.

"You didn't think I put up a fight for no reason, did you? I speed dialed Cobb he heard what happened. I'm sure. Eames could you help me out here?" Eames smiles.

"Of course you already alerted Cobb," he says reaching to Arthur's wrists and undoing the ropes slightly. "You are always prepared, even in reality, Dear."

"How long?" Arthur asks.

"They come in every ten minutes. In couples. I've seen three different couples so far. Armed. But they're amateurs, darling, I can see it in their stance."

"Good, you hurt?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"I'll take lead," Arthur doesn't leave any room for discussion. They fall silent and wait. The door opens soon and two burly men walk in. They both stood in front of Arthur removing the blindfold. Arthur pretends to be asleep and the man slaps him.

"Wake up! Your going to talk." when the mans palm connects with Arthur's face Arthur foot connects with the back of his knee and his fist connects with other guys jaw. Arthur knees the guy whose jaw he just broke in his face while grabbing his gun as Eames get the other mans gun. They tie them to the the chairs and step out into the hallway. They are in warehouse much like their own. The head down the end at random. A come to the stairs they are on the basement level which means they only need to go one level up. Arthur goes into the stairwell first then pulls Eames in after him. Securing the door behind him. He pulls Eames between a wall and himself looking over his lover. There's a cute above his right eye and his lip is split. Arthur runs his hands systematically down his arms then his chest checking for broken ribs. He goes down the right side first then the left. Eames inhales sharply when Arthur touches the left side of his ribcage.

"Can you breath alright?" he questions while he looks at Eames fingers one of them looks broken.

"Yes, It's only a crack." Eames responds. Arthur loosens his tie a ties it over the cut above Eames eye.

"They'll find us soon. We don't have time for this," Eames says. Arthur is pulling the gun form Eames' hands he sets his own near it by their feet. He tears the sleeve of his shirt and puts in his pocket. Arthur pulls Eames head to his shoulder.

"Your finger is dislocated," Arthur says as he coaxes Eames to open his mouth. They both know whats coming. They are both breathing hard and trying to prepare for the pain they'll both feel. "Bite down." Arthur says gently. Eames kisses Arthur's shoulder where his teeth are and opens his mouth, Arthur grabs his finger and pulls and Eames bites down hard on Arthur. Arthur grits his teeth not allowing the gasp in his throat to come out. The finger goes back into place and and Eames removes his teeth from lovers shoulder. There's a half circle of red forming and Eames looks away from it. Arthur takes the cloth from his pocket and wraps it around Eames finger. Stepping back he picks up the guns. Handing Eames his again he turns.

"Lets go," he says.

"You didn't have to," Eames says back.

"I know," Arthur replies. "Later." he says before Eames can say anything else. And they start up the stair guns raised.

Arthur opens the stairway door leading to the first level. It's quiet. He raises his weapon. His ears are tingling trying to pick up any sound other than his and Eames. As they round the corner Arthur picks up voices he puts his back against the wall and Eames follows suit.

"Hey boss, we got a problem," a man says. "They escaped." he says dumbly. A hand slams on a desk.

"Find them!" a second man yells. "If you don't its your ass!" he shouts.

Arthur looks at Eames. "Ready?" he whispers. Eames nods. Someone rounds the corner and Arthur hits him in his face with the butt of his gun the man grunts and goes unconscious. Arthur lowers him to the ground silently as Eames creeps up to who he guesses is the leader. Eames trains the gun to the back of the mans head. Arthur rounds on him. And Eames goes to join him. Arthur shoots the mans kneecap out. He falls to the floor screaming in pain. Arthur stands over him looking down. There is a menacing stare in his eyes. He crouches on the floor near the man slowly, then grabs his face and studies it.

"Who do you work for?" he questions casually. The man laughs in his face. Arthur stands and shoots out his other kneecap and suddenly the man doesn't seem so amused. Arthur leans over him again. "Who?" he questions again.

The man replies without hesitation, "His name is Browning," he grits out. Arthur grabs the mans face again.

"Look at me," he says the man complies. "You may know my face but now I know yours too. If I see you again, I'll kill you. Understand?" Arthur drops the man's head and turns not waiting for a reply. Arthur and Eames walk out of the warehouse.

**A/N should I continue this? Let me know in the reviews! I always write Arthur as being the hurt one (Set me Free) so I decided to make him BAMF like he was in the movie! Hope it turned out alright!**


End file.
